


Love

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver realizes just how much he loves Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words October Bingo

Oliver sighs when Percy is noticeably absent from dinner for the third time this week. He knows how important it is to Percy that he earn get Os on his OWLs - all twelve of them - but it's getting ridiculous. If he keeps forgetting to eat, he's going to find himself in the hospital wing instead of taking his OWLs.

Oliver eats quickly and then shrinks down some food to take with him, hoping that Percy will take a break willingly and that he won't have to force feed him. When he gets to the corner of the library Percy tends to study in, it's pretty clear why his boyfriend was missing from dinner. Percy had literally worn himself and had fallen asleep at the trouble. Oliver pulls out his wand and whispers the spell to gather up and shrink all of Percy's study materials, not wanting to wake him until he has too.

When a simple shake of Percy’s shoulder doesn’t wake him, Oliver realizes that Percy’s gotten way too good at hiding how exhausted he is. Oliver casts a few disillusionment charms before picking Percy up and carrying him all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. As he places Percy on his bed, Oliver realizes just how much he loves him, because there’s no way in hell he ever would have done that for anyone else.


End file.
